Promise?
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: He would see her again. He had no doubt. After all...she promised. And even though she couldn't keep them all he knew this one wouldn't be one of them. No. She promised. Lancitty ONE SHOT


**Name:**Promise?

**Main Charecter(s):**Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat, Lance Alvers aka Avalanche

** Cameos: **Erikk Lenchisheir aka Magneto, Pietro Maximoffe aka Quicksilver and Logan aka Wolverine

I do not own Fields of Gold. The song is owned by the amazing Eva Cassidy and XME is owned by Marvel.

The only people left in the fight were Magneto, Avalanche, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Quicksilver. 2 x-men and 3 of the brotherhood. Magneto was levitating metal from his destroyed ship floating around him. Over seeing the battle. Quicksilver was zipping around Wolverine distracting him and Avalanche and Shadowcat were facing off. The others were fighting on a road that had been abandoned as soon as they had shown up. These two however were in a field.

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold**

"Why are we doing this Lance?" The tiny brunette cried tears shining in her huge blue eyes.  
"Because...it's what we have to do Kitty!" Lance couldn't look her in the eyes for he was sure he would give in and stop the fight. He couldn't give in. No.

**So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Among the fields of barley**

"Why though! Y-you told me you loved me once...remember? You know why i led you off the road? Look around."  
He did so and suddenly felt a wave of happiness go threw him. This was where he had first professed his love for Kitty.

_FLASHBACK_

Lance jumped up from the blanket she had lain down and spread his arms wide.  
"I love you Kitty!"  
"You don't mean that!" Kitty giggled from her sitting possition on the blanket, leaning back on her arms.  
"Yes I do Kitty! I love you more than i have EVER loved anything!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her up pulling her close to his chest. "I promise you."  
"You do?" She looked up at him a wistful smile on her face her eyes misty.  
"Yes...I would die for you..."  
"I love you too!" She paused. "Lance?"  
"Yes?"  
"If we ever get split up or lost...we'll meet here ok? Right here, in this field."  
"Ok Kitty..."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." He nodded firmly and kissed her head.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Do you remember Lance?"  
"I...yes i do..." He looked at her for the first time in the whole battle.  
"I don't wanna fight Lance..." Kitty moved closer only a meter or two away from him.  
"I don't either..." He smiled.  
Magneto saw that Avalanche was going to give in to that petty girl. He couldn't allow it. He chose the wepon he would use. A sharp piece of shrapnel, with a wave off his hand he sent it soaring towards the couple.  
She took a slight step forward before her eyes widened.

**In his arms she fell as her hair came down**

Her brown hair brushed her slim shoulders as she fell forward her eyes closing and a serene smile on her lips.

**Among the fields of gold**

**Will you stay with me will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
**  
"Kitty?" He fell to his knees holding her to his chest as if she was sitting with her legs sideways on him. "K-Kitty?"

**I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken**

"L-Lance?" Kittys voice was weak and she looked at him, her eyes once the deepest blue were glassy, sightless, almost like marbels. "Remember...we'll meet here ok? Right here, in this field." she used the same words she had said to him before.  
"Kitty...don't worry you'll be ok! You'll be fine! Just don't give up!"  
"Lance...goodbye..."  
"Don't say that Kitty it makes you sound like you're not gonna make it! You are Kitten! You just have to hold on!"  
"I...I love..." With that her eyes close and her breathing shallowed then came to a stop. She had a small smile on her face and looked as if she was sleeping. There was no blood. No mess. No dirt. Just like Kitty would have wanted. But she couldn't be dead! There was no blood! If someone died there needed to be blood right?  
The others had all stopped and gathered around the 2 forms.  
"Half pint..." Logan managed to say.  
"Kitty! Wake up! You can't be dead!" Lance was crying. "No. You can't! I love you Kitty you can't go!"

**But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold**

The only thing Lance took comfert in was killing the man who caused her to die. He killed him slowly infront over them all. Once it was done he smiled slightly and looked around. He would see her again. He had no doubt. After all...she promised.

**I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold**

And even though she couldn't keep them all he knew this one wouldn't be one of them. No. She promised.

**Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley**

Lance stood in the field staring down at the plaqe on the ground. 15 years ago she had died here. On this spot. And he hadn't been able to set foot near the field since then. But this morning he knew he had to. He promised that he would meet her here. He wouldn't break the promise to her just like he knew she wouldn't to him.

**See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold  
**  
He lay down next to the plaqe, his right index finger tracing the words ingraved into it.  
'Lance Alvers loves and always will Kitty Pryde 1988-2005.'  
"Kitty..." He sighed and closed his eyes imagining her with him.  
"Lance..." His eyes opened and there she was lying next to him.

**You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
**  
"How are you?" He asked smiling, knowing that this was all in his head.  
"Better now you're here. I've waited for you for 15 years Rocky."  
"I know."  
"But you're here now...its all better...right?"  
He looked into her eyes that were once again deep blue and full off innocence.  
"Right." He felt a light breeze blow his hair back and he felt something light almost not there press against him. He looked down and saw Kitty with her head on his chest and arms locked around his waist. He placed his around her ghostly form and took comfert in knowing that-even if this was a illusion-he could feel her against him and her in his arms, just like before.  
"I missed you Kitty."  
"I know Lance..."

**When we walked in fields of gold**

"But i'm here now..."

**When we walked in fields of gold**

"Everything will be ok."

**When we walked in fields of gold**

"Promise?"  
"I promise."

Okkkkk kinda sad and sweet at the same time ya know? Anyway hope you like! Review!  



End file.
